


Staying Up

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, brief mentions of Deceit, brief mentions of Remus, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: It was late, far too late for anyone to be up at this hour, and yet Patton found Virgil hunched over himself in the main area, wrapped in far too many blankets to be considered normal and muffled music blasting from his headphones.





	Staying Up

It was late, far too late for anyone to be up at this hour, and yet Patton found Virgil hunched over himself in the main area, wrapped in far too many blankets to be considered normal and muffled music blasting from his headphones. He didn't seemed to noticed him yet, all too focused on the wall, yet Patton remained silent so that he wouldn't scare him. He moved slowly, knowing that Virgil was able to know when someone was behind him, and when he was finally within reach, he tapped him once on the shoulder to get his attention.

It worked. Virgil let out a startled yelp and jumped, yanking off his headphones and getting to his feet at an alarming rate. Patton saw how he wobbled slightly, although he couldn't tell if he got lightheaded or if his suspicions were really true. In the dark he was able to make out how agitated the anxious side was, his fingers twitching and his eyes- which was heavy with bags - darting to and fro. Despite how frazzled he was, he tried to play cool. 

"Patton? What are you doing up so late?"

"I could say the same thing about you, kiddo!" Patton replied with a laugh, although he looked over him in concern. Virgil wasn't acting like himself lately; he would always be dozing off when he thought that no one was paying attention and acted as if something was out to get him. So far, he was the only one to notice it, but then again, the others weren't so in tune with their emotions as him. "Is everything alright? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You're more... twitchy than usual."

Virgil immediately took on a defensive stance, although before he could answer, his stomach let out a loud growl. He wrapped his arms around his stomach almost like he tried to silenced it, although Patton saw the brief flash of pain that was on his face before he tried to cover it. His eyes narrowed in thought, realization slowly dawning on him. "Virgil, when was the last time you ate something?"

He took too long to answer. _Why did he took so long to answer?_ His mind made up, Patton grabbed his arm- ignoring how he almost flinched away from his touch - and directed him to the kitchen. "Sit." Once he knew that Virgil wasn't going to leave, he went to the fridge and took out the jars of peanut-butter and jelly before looking around for the bread. 

"Patton, you don't have to feed me. I'm not a kid." Despite this, Virgil looked at the food with hunger, and that only fueled his desire to help him. 

"But I _want_ to, kiddo! It's not everyday I get to make you something." That was a lie. Patton would bake everyone treats if he wasn't too tired or busy. It's just that Virgil wouldn't eat his one, and while he does feel a bit bad because of that, he also felt concern as well. With the sandwiches done, he moved on to the drink, but not before sliding the plate over to his dark son's direction. He wasted no time in grabbing the sandwich and shoving it in his mouth, and in any other situation Patton would have laugh. Instead he was hit with a spike of dread. When was the last time he ate anything? Why haven't he noticed?

"Feeling better?"

Virgil could only nod as he reached out for the third sandwich, pausing only when Patton gave him a hot cup of chocolate milk in his favorite mug. He clapped his hands once and beamed at him. "Wonderful! Now, it is currently-" He looked at the time on the microwave "- 12:21 AM! What are you doing up this late?"

Anxiety looked guilty. Swallowing the last bit of food, he nursed the mug in his hands and avoided his quizzical gaze. "It's nothing, Pop-star. I just had a bad dream."

"Then that doesn't explain why you were eating like starved prisoner." That came out too harsh. A pang of guilt stabbed his heart when he saw him shrink in himself. He tried again, making sure that his tone was gentle. "Virgil, you know you could trust me, right? I won't make fun of you for your problems, and if you don't want to tell me tonight- well, this _morning_ \- then that's alright too. Just know that I won't push you away, okay?"

He didn't respond. Patton was content with staying with him until he felt comfortable enough to go back to bed. He was almost done with the dishes when Virgil spoke.

"I've been having nightmares about....the Others." That... makes sense. When he remembered just how hostile he was towards Deceit or Remus, he could understand why he wouldn't be sleeping properly. However...

"That doesn't explain why you're not eating properly."

For a moment, Patton thought that he was just going to shut him down again. After a long pause, he sighed. "I... it's a form of punishment."

"Punishment? For what?"

"For not looking after Thomas properly. I should have done a better job at keeping them away from them, but I _didn't!_ First Deceit comes, and then Remus decides to show his fu- his ugly face too! You saw how distressed Thomas was with all those thoughts Remus gave him. If I did my job better, then he wouldn't even _have_ them in the first place!"

Patton felt cold. "Virgil, it's not your job to keep them at bay! Sure, they aren't the _nicest_ bunch of people, but you shouldn't be punishing yourself for their actions! You need to look after your health, and starving yourself and depriving yourself of sleep isn't the way to do it!"

"Then what _should_ I do, Patton?" His voice was beginning to distort. "Should I just stay back and watch as they destroy Thomas's life? Should I just let them take complete control? _What do you want me to do?_ "

"Not fucking this!"

His hands slapped over his mouth the moment the words left, but it was too late. They hung over the air like death, and Virgil gaped at him, dark purple eyes wide in shock. Patton took several deep breaths before continuing, his anger- he _hated_ that feeling - slowly dying. When he felt calm, he spoke in a slow voice. "I did not mean to swear-" He hated how the word just left his mouth that that. He wasn't _supposed_ to swear, he was supposed to be everyone's happy Dad! "-but my point still stand, Virgil. You are not responsible for their actions- don't _ever_ think that you are. The only person you are responsible for is yourself. Now," he gave a tired sigh, "promise me you won't ever do this again?"

Virgil avoided his pleading eyes. "...I'll try."

It was better than nothing. Patton opened his arms as a silent invitation, and he took it with slight hesitation. He doesn't know how long they stayed in each other's arms, but by the time they finally let go, Virgil looked like he was ready to collapse. "Are you ready for bed, kiddo?" He only nodded, and Patton led him to his bedroom in silence. When they were at the door however, the anxious side refused to let go of his hand. When he voiced this, Virgil looked away for a moment before looking at him with tired eyes.

"Do you... can you stay with me for tonight?"

It was such a simple request. Patton nodded, and together they entered his room. 

It was just as creepy as before, although he wasn't scared of the creepy-crawly-death-bringers. Tonight, his only focus was on his small, tired, and misguided son. They both sank into the couch, moving the plush toys that Patton would 'forget' to the side to make extra space. Virgil brought the blanket over them and laid his head on his chest, his breathing slow and deep. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

He paused. "Thanks. For, you know, everything."

A soft smile crossed his freckled face, and Patton kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome, son. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
